Titanosaur
YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEt dana da da da dana da. Physical appearance and biology Behaviour and traits In Prehistoric Park Dinobirds Whilst chasing a flock of Microraptors, Nigel Marven is surprised by a herd of nine titanosaurs moving through the forest, far removed from their usual habitat. The destruction caused by the herd provides meals of free insects for the Microraptor flock. Nigel sees one of the titanosaurs laying eggs, and realises that's the reason why they are in the forest. When Nigel travels back to Cretaceous China for the second time, he once again encounters the titanosaur herd. When the local volcano finally erupts, the herd is spooked, and begins to stampede towards the lake; right into the cloud of ash spurted out by the volcano. Nigel sets up the time portal on the lake shore, allowing the entire herd through into the park. Upon entering the present day, the herd breaks through the fences around the time portal and begin roaming through the park. Head Keeper Bob builds a high-fenced paddock to keep the herd contained. Saving the Sabretooth The titanosaur herd easily break down the fences to the paddock, and begin roaming the park freely. Bob discovers this, and chases after the herd in his tractor. The combined noise of the dinosaurs and the tractor disrupts his communications with Nigel. With no way to keep them in a paddock, Bob is forced to allow them to roam freely. When Bob's Ornithomimus chicks hatch, the titanosaurs roam freely across the park without him to supervise them. They eat the thatched roof of Nigel's Den. The Bug House Whilst Bob is trying to get the Bug House built on time, the titanosaurs keep wandering onto the building site and destroying the foundations. Bob contacts one of Nigel's friends, a palaeontologist, who suggests the titanosaurs are searching for gastroliths to help them digest food. This plan works, and Bob manages to get the Bug House built. In the Carboniferous, with his Jeep stuck in mud, Nigel and the animals he had captured are trapped in a massive forest fire. Bob rescues them by tying a rope to the Jeep and having one of the titanosaurs tow it through the time portal. Supercroc In order to feed the titanosaurs, Bob and the other keepers are forced to begin planting one thousand trees a year. The titanosaurs disrupt this by trampling the newly-planted trees. After Nigel has rescued a Deinosuchus from the Cretaceous, Bob drives the Jeep used in the mission through a field where the titanosaurs a browsing. Whilst he is driving, a stowaway Troodon emerges from the back of the Jeep and attacks him, causing him to loose control of the vehicle and almost hit one of the titanosaurs. The herd panics, and they stampede across the park, breaking down the fences to the paddocks of the Ornithomimus flock, the terror bird, Matilda, and the Elasmotherium, and possibly others, causing a crisis in the park. The titanosaurs themselves calm down during the mass breakout, and do no further harm. Behind the scenes List of appearances *''Prehistoric Park'' **103. Dinobirds (first appearance) **104. Saving the Sabretooth **105. The Bug House **106. Supercroc *''Prehistoric Park'' (book) *''Prehistoric Park: Creatures and Beasts'' Category:Animals Category:Dinosaurs Category:Cretaceous Category:Asia Category:Animals in Dinobirds Category:Animals in Saving the Sabretooth Category:Animals in The Bug House Category:Animals in Supercroc Category:Animals in the park